Up For The Taking
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Everything was going good for the Stabler family, until one faithful night after a basketball game. From that night on everything changed? Will Olivia and Elliot be able to handle everything to come? Or will everything disappear?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth! So as you can tell here is a new story! *happy dance* lol so I was hit by this idea today! So it's sort of AU. Sort of. I changed the ages of the Stabler kids (like I usually always do) and I changed the twins (sorry no Lizzie and Dickie) and well you gotta read it to figure it out! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia scanned around the loud gym. Still no sign of her husband. She sighed as she looked back down to the floor. The game was going to start soon.

"Mom?"

Olivia turned and looked at her oldest daughter. Maureen Louisa Stabler was 14 years old and in the 9th grade. "Yeah Maury?" 

"Can I have a dollar? So I can get a soda?"

Olivia nodded and said. "Sure. Take Katie with you."

Kathleen Nora Stabler was 12 years old in the 7th grade. She smiled as she stood up and got her older sisters hand. 

Maureen nodded and got the money and hurried down the bleachers. "Come on. I don't want to miss the game."

Olivia watched her children walk down the bleachers and towards the food stand with an watchful eye. Once she saw them reach their destination she looked down at the court. "Come on Stabler where are you."

"Right here." a voice said as a strong pair of arms wrapped his arms around her slightly large stomach.

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin but she quickly realized it was her husband. She put her hands on top of her 4 month old baby bump. She laughed and said. "You scared me."

Elliot laughed and said. "Sorry baby. Where is Katie and Maury?"

"Getting some pop." Olivia said.

"The twins?"

"Haven't come out yet." She said with a smile. "They are going to be happy when they see that your here." she said with a smile.

Elliot gently kissed the top her head. "Good to know."

"Hey daddy." Kathleen said as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. She went over and hugged her father and then handed her mom the bottle of water.

"Thanks Katie." Olivia said with a smile.

Maureen hugged her dad and then sat down. "When is this game going to start?" she asked pulling her blonde hair into her ponytail.

"Soon." Olivia answered. Sure enough the buzzer sounded and the teams started to run out. Olivia smiled and cheered out for the Tigers. She watched the girls as they passed the basketballs back and forth and did a few free throws. 

Soon it was time for the game to start. The home team was announcing their starters. "Number 16 Helena Roberts, center!" a girl with long red hair out and she high fived her fellow team mates. "Number 22 Julia Paxton. Shooting guard." a girl with spikey black hair come out. "Number 4 Paige Stabler, point guard."

The Stabler's cheered when Paige came running as she high fived her team mates.

"Number 10, Reagan Saunders, small forward." A girl with a curly head of blonde hair came running out. "And finally number 6 Parker Stabler, power forward." Parker came running out and she high fived her team mates. She then did a special high five with her twin sister and then they all huddled together.

Olivia smiled down at little girls. Parker and Paige Stabler were 9 years old. Olivia and Elliot married each other about 10 years ago. Kathy and him had gotten divorce when Kathleen was 1 years old. Kathy had moved away, giving full custody of Kathleen and Maureen to Elliot. They haven't heard from her years. When Olivia had started working there Elliot was s single father raising two little girls under the age of 3. Olivia instantly started to help her partner. They soon fell in love and got married. Months later she gave birth to Paige and Parker. 3 years ago she had given birth to their son Austin Donald Stabler. He was at Elliot's mother house. And now Olivia was once again pregnant. Elliot was hoping for another boy and Olivia was hoping for a girl.

"They look so cute in their little uniforms." Maureen said with a smile. She and Kathleen didn't remember their birth mother. The only mother they knew was Olivia and they were okay with that. They called Olivia mother as soon as they could talk and have been calling her mom every since.

"They do." Olivia said as she took a drink of water. She scanned around the gym once more. She had the oddest sensation that someone was watching them.

Elliot saw her and said as he scooted down and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

Olivia snapped out of it and she smiled looking at her husband. "I'm fine. Just had a weird feeling."

Elliot nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife. He smiled when the girls all jumped up for the ball. He smiled when Parker got it.

"GO PARKER!" Olivia screamed. She was already very competitive and when her kids where involved it got even worse. It seemed that Parker and Paige inherited that from their mother. 

Kathleen and Maureen both laughed, they knew what was going happen soon. They utterly enjoyed having Olivia at their games. Soon the game was over, the Tigers won 32 to 20. Olivia stood waiting for the twins to come back out.

"Hey mom!" Paige sang as she came out of the locker room. The nine year old smiled at her family as she gave them each a hug. She had her fathers blue eyes and her mothers brown hair, that was curly and reached her mid back. It was up in a pony tail. She turned around when she heard footsteps. "Good job Park!"

Parker Stabler smiled at her twin sister and gave her a high five. Parker and Paige were identical twins. They had the same beauty mark on their cheek and the same birth mark on there left wrist. "Thanks you did great too! 10 shots in one game!" she bumped her identical twin's hip with her own. Parker hugged her family and twisted a strand of her curly brown hair. "So what's for dinner?"

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around both her little girls and said. "Well since we won that means we can go out to eat!"

Elliot smiled and said. "Yeah, we can go out to eat. How about we get some pizza?"

"Oh yay!" the nine year old twins said at the same time. 

Olivia smiled and she got into the front seat. She called Bernie to check on little Austin, after she hung up the phone they had arrived at the pizzeria. They took a big table and sat around waiting for their pizza to arrive. 

"So how was work daddy?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah? Did you catch a lot of bad guys?" Kathleen asked her eyes shinning. She adored her father and she loved that he was a police officer. She wanted to be a police officer just like her father.

Elliot smiled at his daughter and said. "Not really. It was kind of boring."

"Because mommy isn't there." Olivia said with a smile. She had that day off because of a doctors appointment. She was still Elliot's partner, thankfully. She would go on maternity leave when she was 7 month old. She had started desk duty just earlier this week. 

Elliot leaned over and kissed the top of his wife's head. "That's right."

Olivia smiled at him and then looked at her children. "Parker stop." she gave a stern look at the oldest twin. 

Parker blushed realizing she had been caught. "Sorry mommy."

Paige gave her twin a smirk and then went back to chatting with Maureen. 

~Later~  
Olivia got out the car and went to get Austin. She was holding her son to her and slightly shivered in the cool October breeze. She looked down the quiet street and smiled seeing all the decorations. Halloween was right around the corner. She looked towards the house and studied it. She just had a weird feeling in her gut. She shook it off and followed Elliot and the kids inside the house. As soon as the lights came on in the house she knew something was wrong. "What was that?" she asked. "Hold your brother Maury. And stay on the porch." she said as she handed Austin to the 14 year old.

Maureen nodded as she took the baby. She snuggled her little brother close and had the little kids back up and come by the porch swing.

Elliot looked at Olivia and said. "You need to stay out here too."

Olivia gave him a look as she said. "No. I'm no on leave yet. I'm not letting you go in there alone."

Elliot and Olivia stared at each for a few seconds before Elliot sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to make Olivia stay on the porch. He took out his weapon and went further into the house. He looked around and saw that their picture frames had been broken.

Olivia was close behind him. They split up when they got to the kitchen. Olivia went towards the den and Elliot inside the kitchen. After giving it a good search she went to the living room.

Elliot didn't see signs of anyone still in the house. But the back door was open. He stepped outside on the back porch and took a look around in the backyard. Seeing nothing he turned and started back in the house. He didn't even see the person come up behind him and hit him over the head with metal rod. Elliot fell to the ground with a thud.

The person reached inside Elliot's pocket and took his family pictures and then the pictures of Paige and Parker. The person then vanished into the night. 

Olivia was on the opposite side of the house. "Elliot! I think it's okay." she called out. When she didn't get a response after 5 minutes, she rushed to the back of the house. She went inside of kitchen and let out yelp. She rushed to her husband and bent down in front of him checking his pulse. "Elliot...come on baby." she repeated. She whipped out her cellphone to call 911. She kept checking his pulse and trying to get him to wake up as she talked to the operator. "Come on El. Wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of of earth! Thanks for the reviews...okay so just one thing that I want to put out there. If you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all! I hate when people write mean anonymous, I understand if you don't have an account and you want to leave a review but it doesn't have to be mean! Gosh sooo annoying! So anywho here is the new chapter I hope you like it!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After the police and the EMT's got to here everything seemed to move as a blur. The police went and checked the house and tried to find some evidence of the person who broke into their house. The kids were now seated in the living room with Cragen. Olivia was sitting in the kitchen with the EMT's and Eliot. He had woken up and was claiming to be fine.

"Liv baby come on I'm fine." Elliot said. He blinked a couple times after the EMT flashed a flash light in front of his face. 

"Yeah. He seems fine. But if he experiences and extreme dizziness you should bring him in okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Ben." Olivia said to the kindly EMT.

Ben nodded as he packed up his stuff and left out the kitchen.

Olivia looked at her husband biting her lip. "You scared me." she whispered.

Elliot looked at her. He was holding an ice pack to a growing bump at the back of his head. "Come here baby." he said patting his knee.

Olivia smiled and went over to him wiping her eyes. She went over to him and sat on his knee, she wiped her eyes and said. "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

Elliot got her head and kissed her lips softly. "I love you baby. I'm okay."

Olivia sighed and said. "Who was that person? Why in the hell did they come in our house. I mean they didn't even take anything. They just smashed our photos."

Fin cleared his throat and said as he walked in. "Pictures of you baby girl."

Olivia looked away from Elliot and said. "What do you mean?"

Fin walked over to them and showed them the pictures. They were ones of Elliot and Olivia together, Olivia and the kids, Olivia and holding the twins, and Olivia holding Austin. All of the pictures had Olivia's face smashed or scratched out.

Olivia paled and whispered. "What the hell."

"Yeah and pictures of Parker and Paige's are gone." Munch said as he came in. He was holding empty picture frames.

Elliot maneuvered Olivia on his lap and reached into his pocket and got his wallet. He opened it and said. "Yeah. My pictures of them are gone."

Olivia gasped as she whispered. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Hey you guys can come over and stay with me tonight." Fin said with a smile. 

"No we are fine." Elliot said as he patted Olivia's back and brought her closer. "It's going to be okay Olivia." 

Olivia nodded she had gotten up and went to go sit with the kids. Elliot was close behind her. Soon everyone was gone leaving the Stabler's behind. Olivia stood up and got Austin from the play pen. "Come on you guys it's way past bedtime." she said with a smile. 

"Mommy? What's going on? What happened with the pictures?" Paige asked.

Elliot picked up his nine year old daughter. "Come on darling. Don't worry about that. Let's get to bed." he kissed the top of her head. 

Everyone was soon getting ready for bed. Olivia had Austin in his crib, she cut on his monitor and kissed his forehead gently. "Mommy loves you my little prince." she then walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She went to check on the twins just as Elliot was leaving their room. She smiled at her husband and went inside the room. "Night ladies. I'm so proud of you guys. You did a great job today."

"Thanks mommy." Paige said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Love you." Parker said with a smile.

"Love you too Park." She kissed her daughter's head. "I love you Paigy."

"Love you too mommy." Paige giggled.

Olivia left the room closing the door slightly. She then went over said her good nights to Maureen and Kathleen. "Love you guys."

"Love you too mom." they answered at the same time. 

Olivia smiled. She then went to her own bedroom and stripped down to one of Elliot's t-shirts. She trudged to their master bedroom to get ready for bed. Once she was done Elliot was entering their bedroom. 

Elliot smiled at her 4 month pregnant wife and went over to her and kissed her softly. "It's okay baby. Everything is going to be fine." he said. "Go ahead and get in the bed. I'll be right there." added as he kissed her neck. He patted her backside when she turned and walked away.

Olivia giggled and laid down in the bed.

Elliot soon came back out and laid down next to her and brought her body closer to his. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Elliot placed a hand on her stomach and said. "I love you too, little person."

Olivia giggled and said. "He or she loves you too." she kissed him softly.

Elliot brought her closer and kissed her back. He pulled away. "Don't worry baby. We are going to figure all of this out, we are going to figure out who this person is and I'm going to protect our family."  
Olivia nodded and looked at him with wide eyes. "I know that Elliot. Your my protector. Your the family protector. I always feel safe with you." she said honestly. 

Elliot smiled and kissed her once more. He pulled away and said. "Go ahead and sleep baby. I'll handle breakfast in the morning." 

Olivia nodded and turned around, so now her back was to his front. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She opened her eyes maybe hours later when she heard the door open. She heard feet padding over to them and she opened her eyes quickly. "What?" 

"Can I sleep in here?" a voice asked.

Olivia focused her eyes and then said. "Sure come on Park." she opened snuggled closer to Elliot so that Parker could have room. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah. Just kind of scared." Parker said truthfully. She let out a yawn and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Olivia was falling back asleep when she heard the door open once more. She didn't even have to open her eyes. "Come on Paigy."

Paige smiled and went over to the bed and climbed next her sister.

Olivia smiled and fell back asleep.

Elliot woke up the next morning and groaned as she looked around. He smiled as he looked at the bed. Both twins were in the room. He stretched out an froze when he kicked something. He looked down he let out a soft chuckle seeing that Kathleen was in the bed room. He sat up and looked around the room. He shook his head seeing that Maureen was over at the window seat. He smiled as he got out the bed and went to the bathroom. After he was done he went to check on his son. He smiled seeing that the four month old was up. "Hey little man."

Austin looked up at his father and let out a smile and cooed. "Baa!"

"Baa! To you too little man." Elliot said as he picked up his son and smiled. He carried him downstairs and placed Austin in his high chair. He went over and cut on the radio.

Austin clapped his little chubby hands and banged them against the high chair top.

Elliot laughed and started taking out the food for the breakfast. "What do you think A.D? Pancakes or waffles?"

"BaBa!" Austin shouted with a laugh.

Elliot laughed at his only son and said. "Pancakes it is then." He went over and kissed the top of his head. "I so hope your mother is having another boy."

"Oh do you know." a voice asked from behind him.

Elliot neatly jumped he turned around. "Liv!"

"Good morning to you too baby." Olivia said with a smile. She was leaning against the door frame.

He smiled and went over and kissed her lips softly. "So tell me baby. You really want boy." she said with a smile. 

"Of course I do. We have Maureen, Kathleen, Parker, and Paige. I really think Austin needs a brother." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. "Speaking of our daughters where are they?"

"They are upstairs getting ready for the day."She said as she pulled away from him. "Hey little man! How is mommy's big boy?" she cooed. She looked up when she heard the doorbell. "Who could that be."

"I'll get it." Elliot said turning away from the stove.

"No I got it." Olivia said with a smile. She went to the front door and looked through the peephole. She scowled when she saw no one was there. She opened the door and saw and envelope. She bent down and picked it up. She brought it in the house closing the door. "She opened it and she took out the letter her eyes opened wide as she looked at it. "El...Elliot! Come here!" she called. Her eyes were wide with tears.

Elliot rushed to his wife and said "What's wrong baby?"

She turned and showed him the letter. She watched his face as he read it. "What are we going to do Elliot?"

Elliot put the letter down and said. "Call Cragen."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! So after I got a review I realized that I messed something up. Okay I have cute little Austin being 4 months old and the Olivia being like 4 months pregnant...oops..lol. So I'm changing how old Austin is he is now 9 months old and Olivia is still like 4 months. So she got pregnant when Austin was 4 months! There anything else...oh yeah thanks for reading and reviewing! Lol  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia nodded and turned away from her husband. She went to get her cell phone. She dialed speed dial number 4 and waited. 

"Hello. Olivia what's up?"' 

"The person that was in our house last night." Olivia paused she looked around making sure the kids were still upstairs. "Left us a letter on the porch."

"What does it say?"

"It's calling me names, saying I'm a horrible mother and that I don't deserve the twins." she whispered. "The person said that they would be back to get what is rightfully there's."

"Oh my. I'll send Fin over okay?"

"Yeah. I don't understand what's going." she said with a sigh.

"I don't either. But we sure as hell going to figure it out. Now stay calm and don't do anything rash. Don't want anything to happen the little one your carrying do you?"

"Of course not." Olivia said. 

"Then stay calm. Go about everything until Fin get's there. Good he just walked in. He'll be there soon. Bye."

"Thanks and good bye." Olivia hung up the phone. She went back to Elliot. She saw that he had put the envelope in a plastic baggie.

Elliot looked up when he heard his wife come into the room. "It's going to be okay. Liv."

Olivia went over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. She rested her head on his chest. "Who would write something like that? El, does this person mean they are going to take...the twins?" she whispered the last part. Her heart beating fast as she thought about that possibility. No she couldn't bear the thought of that.

"From the letter it sounds that way." he answered truthfully. He saw her face and quickly kissed her. "But that won't happen. I promise. Now what did Cragen say?"

"He's sending Fin." Olivia answered as she pulled away from him. She got his hand and walked him towards the stove. "Finish cook darling. I'll go check on the girls."

Elliot nodded and smiled at his 9 month old son. "It's okay buddy."

Olivia walked upstairs to check on the girls. She found Kathleen and Maureen in their bedroom. Both girls were looking under the bed. "Uhm what are you guys looking for?"

Maureen yelped as she lifted up her head and then banged it against the bed.

Olivia went over and bent down in front of the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Maureen giggled as she rubbed the top of her head. "We were looking for Katie's other shoe." the 14 year old said.

Olivia nodded and she stood back up. "Okay. Hurry up though breakfast is just about ready. Thankfully we woke up a bit earlier than usual. You guys won't be rushing for the school bus." All four of her daughters went to a private school so they all wore uniforms.

Maureen nodded standing. She went to St. Mary's Academy while her little sisters went to St. Mary's Elementary. So her uniform was different than theirs. She wore a white blouse with a blue and silver butterfly tie. Over that was a blue blazer. Her bottoms were a blue, black and silver plaid skirt. With black knee high socks and black Mary Janes. "Check the downstairs closet Katie."

Kathleen stood up. "Good idea." she then ran downstairs.

Maureen was close behind her.

Olivia smiled and closed the door behind her. She then went to the twins room. She smiled seeing that Paige was braiding Parker's hair. "Hey you two."

Paige looked up. "Hey mom." she was wearing her uniform. Since Parker and herself where in 3th grade they still had to wear to wear the dark blue jumper dresses, over a white blouse, with a butterfly tie.

"Hey sweetie. Are you two almost done? I think breakfast is just about ready." Olivia said.

"Yep. Mom have you seen my other sock?" Parker asked as she lifted up her foot and wiggled her sock-less toes.

"Uhm...yeah." Olivia said. She walked over and reached inside of Parker's dresser. She pulled out the matching blue sock.

Parker blushed. "Didn't look there."

Olivia smiled. She waited for the twins and they soon walked downstairs together. Olivia sat at the table next to Kathleen. 

Kathleen turned to smile at her mother. "Your bed is really comfy." the 12 year said with a smile. Since Kathleen was in 6th grade she didn't have to wear the jumper anymore. She was allowed to wear the skort with a white blouse, stockings and a butterfly tie. She had her blonde hair pushed back with a headband.

"Thanks." Olivia said with a laugh as she rubbed the girls head. Soon they were all eating before Olivia could finish the doorbell rang. She looked at Elliot. He gave a nod. She gave a sigh of relief remembering that Fin was coming. She opened the door. "Fin."

"Hey baby girl. You okay?" He asked after giving her a hug.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up and confused." Olivia answered truthfully. Before she could see anything else she saw the yellow school bus rounding around the corner. "GIRLS! THE BUS IS COMING!"

"Okay!" they called.

Olivia could hear the scattering of forks dropping, last minute gulps, and then the good bye kisses the girls gave to their father. Olivia smiled when the girls rushed into the room. She hugged each of them making sure they all had their sweaters and book bags.

"Bye mom! Bye Uncle Fin!" The twins called at the same time as they ran down the porch stairs following their older sisters.

Olivia waved goodbye and watched the girls get in line behind the 4 other kids that went to St. Mary's that lived on their street, or around it, she didn't turn back to Fin until the bus was driving away. She gave Fin a smile.

He stepped inside and gave a nod to Elliot. "So where's the letter?"

"Right here." Elliot said. He handed over the letter that was still in it's plastic baggie.

Fin took out some gloves and read over the paper. His nose scrunched up as he read. He let out a breath when he finished. "Wow."

"That's what I was thinking. Whoever this person is they have serious issues." Elliot said. He wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia was about to lay her head on his shoulder when Austin let out a yelp. Olivia smiled and went to her son. She smiled as she took him out of the high chair. "Look who is all sticky!" she cooed. "Bath time." she said. She carried him to where Fin and Elliot stood talking. "I'm going to go and wash Austin up. Your mom should be here soon."

"My mom?" Elliot asked confused.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Your mom said that she was taking me and Austin shopping today. She wants to spend time with her grandson and her favorite daughter in law." she said the last part with a giggle.

Elliot nodded and watched as Olivia carried their youngest upstairs. He turned to Fin. "So what are we going to do?"

"See if there is any finger prints on this letter and see where that leads us. There really isn't anything we can do until something else happens, something that gives us more clues." Fin said with a sigh. "You know that Elliot."

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. I know that. But I was hoping that I wouldn't have to wait for something to happen to my family." he replied.

Fin patted his shoulder. "I'll take this in. See if there is any prints. I'll keep you poster...wait are you coming in today?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there soon."

Fin nodded. He gave Elliot's shoulder another pat before he walked out the door calling good bye to Olivia. 

Elliot locked the door behind Fin. He leaned against the door wondering what in the world was he going to do to protect his family.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and reviewing. So here is the new chapter in the story! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

About 1 ½ later Elliot left the house leaving Olivia and Austin. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that but Olivia promised that everything was going to be fine. She wasn't going to be at home that much longer anyway. His mother was going to be to get them soon.

Olivia was packing up Austin's diaper bag, the little guy was standing in his crib as he watched his mother.

"Ma!" the 9 month old called.

Olivia looked up and smiled as Austin gave her a look full of expectancy. She gave in and made a silly face. 

Austin erupted in a fit of laughter.

Olivia laughed and she kissed the top of his dark blonde head of curly hair. She then went back to putting diapers and other things inside of the bag. Once she was done she picked Austin up and carried him downstairs. She stood him up. "Okay little man. Let mommy see how you are looking." 

Austin stood on his wobbly in front of his mom. He was wearing blue jean overalls with a long sleeved green shirt. He cocked his head to the side and batted his blue eyes at her.

Olivia giggled and picked him up. "You are to much like your father." she said with a kiss. She put him on the ground, right on top of his blanket, and then pulled her feet on top of the couch. She was waiting for Bernie to call. She soon got on the floor with her son and started playing a game of peek a boo. She was about to do it for tenth time when the door bell rang. Olivia felt her heart race as she stood up and picked up Austin. "Who is it?" she called.

"Your mother in law!" Bernie called.

Olivia smiled and said. "You hear that Austin? Grandma is here!" she went to the front door and opened it. She smiled at the older woman. "Hey there."

"How are you? And how is grandma's little boy!" Bernie exclaimed as she took Austin from Olivia's arms and started kissing his chubby little cheeks.

Austin was at first startled but he let out a giggle and the clapped his hands. Giving his grandmother a seal of approval. 

Olivia laughed and said. "I'll go and get the diaper bag." she turned away. She came back seconds later and said with a smile. "'Let's go."

"I have Austin." Bernie said as they walked out the door. They went and got inside of Olivia's truck. Bernie buckled Austin in securly and then got in the drivers seat. "I'll drive."

Olivia nodded and got in the passenger seat. She buckled her seatbelt and said. "Okay where to first?"

Bernie just smiled. "Just sit back and relax darling. I have everything under control." Bernie said with a smile.

Olivia laughed and did as she was told.

~Later that day~

"Your right." Olivia laughed. They were sitting inside a restaurant eating lunch. Austin was sitting in a high chair drinking from his sippy cup.

"I know I am. Now tell me, how have you been? Elliot told me what happened yesterday? Are you ok?" Bernie asked.

Olivia sighed as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I suppose. Kind of scared you know? Some sick freak came into my house and took pictures of my little girls. Then left a note." Olivia whispered.

Bernie gently patted Olivia's hand. "Don't fret love. Your husband is going to take care of everything." Bernie laughed. "Trust me I know my son. He is going to find whoever this person is."

Olivia gave a small smile as she said. "I know. That's one of the many reasons I love that man."

Bernie laughed and said. "Well I'm happy about that. Now listen here Livvie. Don't keep stressing out over this. It isn't good for you or the baby."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

Bernie nodded and called the waiter over asking for more refills. Once the waiter walked away she smiled at Olivia and said. "So are you having a boy or a girl? Come you can tell me."

Olivia smiled as she said. "I have no idea."

Bernie looked Olivia and said with a smile. "Your having a boy." 

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked.

Bernie just looked at her and said. "I've had 5 children of my own. 3 boys and 2 girls, trust me. I know these things." 

Olivia simply smiled and said. "Whatever you say Bernie."

Bernie playfully swatted at her and said. "That's right. Mother knows best. Now come on let's get going. It's about time to pick up the little ones am I right?"

Olivia nodded. She started to pull out her wallet.

"No. I got it darling. Get Austin together."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Bernie said as she pulled out her purse. Lunch was soon paid for and they soon left out. Bernie once again took the drivers seat. "So where to first?"

"Maureen is going to be out first. I call their schools and tell them that we are picking them up. They usually catch the bus home." Olivia said as she pulled out her cell phone. She called the kids schools and told them what was going on. She closed her phone with a smile. "Okay the kids have been informed. Maureen should be ready for us." 

Bernie nodded and listened as Olivia gave her instructions on how to get to the girl's schools. She turned into the parking lot and smiled when she saw that Maureen was waiting outside. 

Maureen looked up when she saw her mother's truck pull into the parking lot. She ran to it when it parked. She kissed her mother's cheek and then smiled brightly seeing her grandmother. "Hey Grandma!"

"Hey there Mar-Bear." Bernie said as she turned in her seat and gave her granddaughter a hug. "How have you been?" she asked as she turned around and started the car.

Maureen smiled as she buckled her seat belt. She then told them both about her day. 

Olivia smiled as she listened to Maureen. Kathleen and the twins school was right down the street from Maureen's school. She frowned when she saw that there was crowd outside. She wasn't surprised by the crowd. She was surprised by looks on the children and teachers. She felt her own heart beating faster as she wondered what was going on.

"What's happening?" Bernie asked confused. She parked the car and looked out the window. 

Olivia looked through the crowd, searching for her children. She opened her door and got out the car and rushed into the crowd. 

"Olivia!" Bernie called. She turned and looked at Maureen. "Stay here with your brother." Bernie said as she got out the car.

Olivia pushed through the crowd until she was standing in front of the school. Her eyes widen when she saw the twins sitting down on the ground. Both of them looking sad and scared. "Paige, Parker?" she called.

The twins looked up and they ran to their mother.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughters and she searched wildly for Kathleen. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around back. "What happened? What's wrong?" she asked. 

Parker looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "We were waiting for you guys to get here..." she started. 

"When this lady pulled up in the van..." Paige finished

"She told us to get in to van. That she was going to protect us." the twins said at the same time. 

"Oh my goodness." Olivia whispered as she hugged the twins tighter to her chest. She could barely breath as she fought back tears. "What happened next?"

"I came out and I saw the lady talking to them. I went over to see what was going on and she kept trying to get them into the van. I told the twins no. I knew that she was weird. So I tried to guide them away. She got mad and she was about to get out the van but Mrs. Hart came over to us and the lady speed off." Kathleen said. 

Olivia looked up and saw that Mrs. Hart was talking on the phone. Most likely with the police. She looked back at her girls and kissed the top of their heads. "I'm so happy your okay." she said. She pulled out her cell phone and said. "Elliot you need to get to the twins school now." 

"I'll be right there." he answered. He didn't need to now what was happening. He could tell from his wife's voice that it was something bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth!Thanks for the reviews and what not! Totally awesome...so not much to say but as always read review and enjoy! MY BIRTHDAY WAS SUNDY! I am now 17! haha I am old...ew lol  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

Elliot soon arrived at the school and pushed his way through the crowd until he got to his family. He gathered the twins into his arms and just held. "Parker? Paige are you two okay?"

"Yeah." they said at the same time. 

Elliot nodded and reluctantly let them go. He turned to Olivia and asked her what was going on. After he heard what happened he called for Fin to come, he knew that he nor Olivia would be allowed to work this. He hugged Olivia close and just held her. "It's going to be okay Liv."

Olivia felt numb, it wasn't okay. Some woman had tried to take her babies! She didn't qualify this situation as being okay. So she didn't say anything to her husband. She just let him hold her. Soon he let go and she had to occupy herself. So she got Austen into her arms and just held her youngest. She kissed the top of his forehead.

Soon Fin and Cragen both arrived. Fin started to figure out what was going on and started to question the witnesses. Cragen told Olivia and Elliot to take the twins to the station so they could hopefully get a sketch on this woman. Bernie told the two that she would take Maureen, Kathleen and Austin back to the house for them.

Olivia and Elliot both agreed and said good bye to their other children. Then watched as Bernie drove away in Olivia's truck. Olivia got the twins hands and walked over to Elliot's SUV. She made sure they were secured in the backseat before she got inside the passenger seat. She watched as he her husband got in the driver's seat. 

The drive to the station was silent. No one could think of what to talk about after the twins told Elliot what happened. Once they arrived at the 1-6 they had to wait for a good 30 minutes before a sketch artist was available. Elliot and Olivia waited outside as they waited for the twins to get done.

"Liv. Baby you have to calm down." Elliot whispered when he felt Olivia's tense shoulders. 

Olivia simply rolled her eyes. "I know I do Elliot. But it's kind of hard to do that when our daughters are in that room because some woman tried to kidnap them!" she whispered. 

Elliot sighed and wrapped his arms around Olivia and brought her to his chest. He turned her around so that they were chest to chest. He hugged her and didn't let her go. "Come on baby. I meant what I told you! I'm never going to let anything happen to this family! I love you guys way to much for any of you to get hurt. The twins are going to be fine. We are going to catch this woman before she does anything. The only thing that you need to worry about right now Olivia is this child your carrying. You now that this stress isn't good for the baby."

Olivia hung her head on his shoulder as she said. "I know. But you can't tell me not to worry about the twins. Elliot you weren't there when I got there. They looked so scared! Oh God I can't even think about what would have happened if Kathleen hadn't walked outside at the moment she did!" 

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Livvie. It's going to be okay. We are going to catch this woman."

Olivia nodded. She knew he would. She slowly got out of his arms and she turned her attention back to the door that her children where behind. "How long do you think this is going to take?" she asked after 10 minutes.

Elliot sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "No clue."

10 more minutes later the twins came out of the room and rushed to their mother.

"Mommy. Can we just go home now?" Parker whispered.

"Uhm. I think uncle Munch or uncle Fin have a few questions for you guys." Olivia said as she looked up and around. She didn't see Munch or Fin.

Elliot saw the same thing as Olivia and said. "I'll go see where they are."

Olivia nodded and sat down. She smiled softly when the twins came and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "It's going to be okay you guys." 

"I know." they answered at the same time.

Olivia chuckled. Soon Elliot came back with Fin. He was going to talk to the twins to take their statements. Elliot and Olivia had to wait outside, though they truly didn't want to. 

Elliot was standing next to Olivia, by their desk, with his arm wrapped around her waist. He slightly smiled when she leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Would it be possible...for the woman that tried to...you know.. Well would it be possible for it to be Kathy?" Olivia asked once the thought hit her.

Elliot gave a soft chuckle. "Not at all possible."

"Why?" Olivia asked as she turned to face him.

"For starts Kathy isn't that crazy. 2nd reason is she is all the way in Alaska. Well that was were she was 2 years ago. 3rd reason is she isn't that crazy." Elliot replied.

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Reasons one and three are the same." 

Elliot laughed gently. "Well Kathy was one of my thoughts but I realized that she was an crazy idea." he brought Olivia back to him and held her once more. 

Soon the twins came back to Olivia and Elliot. They wrapped their arms around their parents. Olivia and Elliot both looked at Fin at the same time.

"You guys. Go see if Grandpa Don has any candy!" Olivia offered.

"Okay." they replied at the same time. The twins went to the office and just walked in.

Fin walked over to them and said. "Okay. So we have them working on finding a match to the sketch. The girls did really good at that. They have a real attention to detail." he smiled.

"They are the children of two cops." Elliot teased.

"Okay so what happened? What did you get from the statement?" Olivia asked.

Fin sighed. "No nothing yet. But I'm going to work on it. Go ahead and get the twins home and get them comfy. If something pops up you two are the first ones that I call."

Elliot and Olivia finally agreed to leave, even though they really didn't want to.

"Fin remember to-" Elliot started.

Fin interrupted him by saying. "I got this man. Don' worry. We are going to make sure that Parker and Paige are safe. We would never let anything bad happen to them. Any of you. Now take your wife and kids home." 

Elliot gave a smile and he patted Fin's shoulder. "Thanks man. Come on you guys." he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. He smiled when Olivia got Parker's hand.

Paige smiled as she got her father's hand. "Can we get some tacos daddy?"

Elliot smiled and said. "Sure thing sweetie. Sure thing."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! So here is the new chapter! Nothing much to say but read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims  
**_

Elliot, Olivia and the twins arrived back at home with tacos. As soon as they opened the door Bernie was gathering them all into her arms well mostly the twins. Olivia and Elliot managed to get past her and into the house. Elliot went and placed the food on the little table that held the mail. Olivia went to check on the children.

"Hey you guys!" She said when she walked into the living room. 

Maureen and Kathleen both looked up at the same time and then ran over to hug their mother. "How are the twins? Are they okay? Did they catch who the woman was?" Maureen asked as she pulled away from her mother's hug.

"No they didn't."

"Didn't the sketch artist come up with something?" Kathleen asked biting her bottom lip.

"No." Olivia sighed. "The twins really didn't get a good look at her. The only thing they know is that she was a female with long hair. She was wearing sunglasses so they couldn't see her eyes."

Kathleen sighed. "That's what I saw too."

Olivia kissed the top of her head and said. "Don't worry sweetie. It's okay if you didn't see anything. No worries we are going to figure everything out." 

Kathleen nodded and gave a small smile to her mother.

Olivia smiled and said. "You guys go ahead and get ready for dinner. We brought tacos for dinner."

"Ooh! I love tacos" Maureen squealed. She ran out of the room and rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands. Kathleen close behind her.

Olivia went over to the play pen and picked up her nine month old son. She kissed the top of his little head and said. "Hey there darling. How is mommy's big boy?"

Austin gave a laugh and gave a sloppy kiss to her mother's cheek.

Olivia laughed and carried him to the front room. "Look Austin. It's daddy." 

Elliot went over and took his son away from her. "Hey little man!" he started to gently toss his son in the air.

Olivia smiled and grabbed the bag of tacos and carried them to the kitchen. "Baby wants tacos. Oh yes the baby does." Olivia sang as she started fixing plates.

Elliot came into the kitchen and placed Austin in his high chair. "Mom left."

Olivia nodded.

Parker and Paige came into the kitchen and took their seats at the table.

Olivia could tell that the girls were slightly scared and nervous. She went over and kissed the top of Paige's head. "How you doing sweetie?"

Paige smiled and touched her mother's baby bump. "Okay, mom. Just kind of nervous." the nine year old replied. 

Elliot sat down just as Maureen and Kathleen came into the kitchen and took their places at the table. "No worries. Everything is going to be fine sweetie." 

Paige smiled at her father and said. "Thanks daddy."

Elliot smiled and ruffled her hair. "So tell me how was school." 

Paige smiled and then went into a wild tale of lunch time horrors and reading class sleepers. 

Parker sat silently as she picked at her tacos. 

Olivia was watching Parker as she at her own food. She gently placed a hand on her daughter and leaned closer to her whispering. "You want to talk to me sweetie? In private?"

Parker placed down her taco shell and nodded at her mother.

"Come on then sweetie." Olivia said with a kind smile. She stood up and gave a look to Elliot. She knew that Elliot would understand. She smiled when he gave a nod. She got Parker's hand and they went to the front hall and then outside to sit on the porch swing. "Okay darling. Tell me what's going on?" Olivia said after she settled on the swing.

Parker cuddled into her mother and gave a small sigh. "I was scared. That lady was so made about something and she really wanted me and Paige to get in the car with her. She was just scary."

Olivia wrapped her arm around her daughter, bringing her closer, and she said. "It's okay sweetie. I'll never let anything happen to you. Or your sister. You don't have to worry about that woman Park."

Parker nodded and she took a breath before she replied. "You and daddy think we don't pay attention. We know that the person who hit daddy last night took all our pictures. All of me and Paige's pictures. Even the ones out of daddy's wallet. The person who did that is most likely the one who tried to take us away today." she paused. "What if that person comes back and tries to take us while we are sleeping?" she whispered the last part.

Olivia winced on the inside that was another thought that was running through her head. "Darling. Don't worry about that. They wouldn't dare come inside this house knowing that mommy and daddy are home."

"That didn't stop them yesterday."

"They knew that we weren't home." Olivia said.

Parker considered this. "Are you sure that they won't come into the house and try to take us?" Her large blue eyes staring into her mothers.

Olivia kissed the top of Parker's head and said. "Of course not darling. No one is that stupid." 

Parker laughed at her mother and hugged her. "Thanks mommy."

"No issue baby."

Parker giggled and said. "Can we go back to our tacos now?"

Olivia laughed. "Of course we can."

They walked back to the kitchen and took their places at the table.

"Everything fine?" Kathleen asked.

Parker smiled at her older sister. "Of course. Can you pass the taco sauce?"

Kathleen smiled at her younger sister and passed it to her.

Elliot looked at Olivia and they had a silent conversation that ended with Olivia giving a nod to Elliot. He turned away from her and looked at his little family. He was severely worried about what was going to happen in the coming future. But he knew that if they stayed strong together everything was going to be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and reviewing! So here is a new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

It was the same day, but only later. All the kids where in bed leaving the adults to lounge together on the couch. Olivia had her head on her husband's lap and Elliot's hands were running through Olivia's hair.

Olivia kept her eyes on the TV as she said. "Parker and Paige are both afraid that the woman that tried to take them is going to come her and try to kidnap them." 

Elliot leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay Livvie."

"I told them that. I know Elliot." she said with a smile. She then sat up and leaned against him and giggled when he wrapped his arm around her body bringing her close. "I have a doctor appointment tomorrow." she finally said.

Elliot nodded and snaked his left arm around her body to rest his hand on her stomach. "Are we going to find out the sex?"

Olivia laughed. "I thought you wanted to keep that a surprise?"

Elliot joined in her laughter and said. "I did. But now I don't I want to find out what we are having. So we can start decorating the nursery."

Olivia leaned into his chest saying. "El, I'm only 4 months along. We don't have to worry about the nursery just yet."

Elliot smiled. "I know."

Olivia didn't say anything she just snuggled to him watching The Closer. On the next commercial she asked. "Elliot? Uhm what if it is Kathy?"

Elliot tensed around her as he thought. "She's in Alaska remember?"

"Well you haven't spoken to her in years. So you don't know that for sure! The woman hates me and what if..." 

Elliot silenced her with a kiss. "Baby. Trust me. I would know if Kathy was around."

"How? With your ex-wife senses?" Olivia asked him. 

Elliot laughed and tickled her sides. "Smarty pants."

Olivia giggled and said. "So what is it?"

"I just know." Elliot answered simply.

Olivia sighed as she rested her head on his chest and just laid there watching the rest of the show. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt something or someone movie. She opened her eyes and croaked. "What?"

Elliot chuckled and continued to their bedroom. "Go on back to sleep baby. You fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you up."

Olivia laughed and rested her head back on Elliot's shoulder as he carried. "You're a good husband you know that?"

"I know."

"Smug bastard." Olivia giggled as she opened the door for him. She yawned and giggled when he placed her on the bed and tucked her in. "Such a gentleman."

"Thanks. I'll be right back baby." He kissed her nose and then went out the room. 

Olivia frowned slightly wondering where he was going. She heard him go downstairs, then it dawned on her. He was making sure everything was locked down. She smiled and settled in the covers getting comfy. Soon Elliot came back up and got in next to her. She snuggled up to him and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

During the course of the night both twins had found themselves in their parents bed.

~next day~

Olivia woke up the next me morning with small sigh. She groaned as she sat up and smiled when she saw the twins in her bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7am. The girls had to be in school in about an hour. She rolled out of bed and gently called. "Paige? Parker? Come on darlings, it's time to get ready for school."

Parker rolled over onto her stomach and groaned something into her pillow.

Paige sat right up rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Already! We just went to sleep." 

Olivia smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her daughter's head. "I know it seems that way darling. But you've had your full eight hours. Come on I think your dad is making pancakes."

At the sound of Pancakes Parker rolled out of the bed and rushed out of the room.

Paige laughed at her twin and got out of bed and hugged her mother. "Good morning." 

"Morning Paige." Olivia said with a smile. She patted Paige's back as she said. "Now go on and get ready for school." 

Paige nodded and she trudged out of the room and to the bathroom. 

Olivia went to her son's bedroom and picked him up. "Hi there handsome." she cooed.

"Ga!" Austin said with a clap.

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of her son's head lovingly. She then carried him downstairs and placed him in the high chair. She then went over and kissed the top of Kathleen and Maureen heads. "Good morning ladies."

"Hey mom." Kathleen said as she turned to give Olivia a hug.

Olivia hugged her back and then went to wrap her arms around her husband waist. "Hey there breakfast man."

Elliot placed a hand on her hand said. "Morning sleepy head." he turned around and kissed her.

Olivia kissed him back. 

"Ew parental kissage." Maureen said as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

Olivia and Elliot pulled away with a laugh. Olivia went and sat down to eat. Soon everyone had eaten and gotten ready for school. The girls were soon gone leaving Olivia, Elliot and Austin. Olivia was giving Austin a bath and Elliot was shaving in front of the bathroom mirror.

"You wanna go over Auntie Casey house?" Olivia asked as she washed her son's hair. Casey was going to watch Austin since it was her day off and she wanted to spend some quality time with her god son.

"Bammm!" Austin said as he clapped his hands.

Olivia and Elliot both nodded. Soon they were dropping Austin off of at Casey's house and Olivia was heading to the hospital. They arrived there and were soon sitting in the doctors office and were waiting for their doctor to come in. "So boy or girl?"

"I say a girl." Elliot said. 

"Well I saw a boy." Olivia said with a smile.

"What do you want to bet that it is a girl?" Elliot said.

"Hmm...Breakfast and dinner duty all this week and then you have to get me Chipotle. I mean if the baby is boy. If the baby is a girl..."

"You have breakfast and duty for a week and then you have to buy me...hmm..you have to buy me anything I want from Carnegie Deli." Elliot said with a smile. "Deal?"

"Deal." Olivia said shaking his hand.

Soon the doctor came out and smiled at them. After she did the test on Olivia and checking to see if the baby was okay. "So Olivia, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" 

"Of course." Olivia said with a smile.

Dr. Brennan smiled. "Okay...just a second."

Elliot laughed and scooted closer to get a better look.

"Mr and Mrs. Stabler it seems that you are having a baby...boy." 

Olivia laughed. "Ha! I told you Elliot! Now you owe me." Olivia sang.

Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah okay." 

They were leaving the doctors office and walking to the car when Olivia saw a someone out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and stared.

"What's wrong baby?" Elliot said.

"Nothing I thought I saw...no it's not important." She said as she brushed her arms and looked around once more.

Elliot looked around too. "Are you sure Liv?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." Olivia said. It was impossible for Olivia to even think of seeing that person. Her mother had been gone since Olivia turned 18. She hasn't heard a word from her in nearly 17 years, so it couldn't have been her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and stuff like that, totally awesome. So anywho here is the new chapter as always read review and of course enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Law &Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia and Elliot soon arrived at home and were greeted by their waiting children.

"Mommy! So what are you having?" Parker asked excitedly as she hugged her mother.

Olivia laughed and hugged her daughter back and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell everyone at dinner."

"Aww man!" Parker scoffed as she went back to kid room to finish her homework.

Olivia chuckled and went to the living room with Elliot and smiled at her best friend. "Good job Casey. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Casey laughed and stood up and handed Austin to his father and then hugged Olivia. "Nope..I have a date in a few hours. Sorry. You better call me with the gender of this little one."

"I can tell you right now." Olivia laughed.

"Even better." Casey said with a smile as she crossed her arms and waited for Olivia to tell her.

"A boy!" Olivia said.

Casey smiled brightly and touched Olivia's stomach. "Hi little man! It's your God mommy! I can't wait to meet you!" Casey cooed to Olivia's stomach. She then stood up and pecked Olivia on the cheek. "I'll see you later sweetie. I have to get ready for my date." Casey gave Austin a little Eskimo kiss and then playfully punched Elliot in the air. "See you later little people."

"BYE AUNTIE CASEY!" The girls called.

Elliot was chuckling as he went to the kitchen to take out what he needed for dinner.

"Elliot...baby wants Chinese food for dinner." Olivia said as she took a seat at the island holding the take out menu and the phone. She handed it to Elliot with a smile. "Here you order and I'll go check on the girls."

"Okay. Take Austin." Elliot said.

"Come here stinky pants." Olivia cooed as she took her son in her arms and they walked to the play room. Maureen and Kathleen were playing Just Dance on the Wii and the twins were quizzing each other on their spelling words. "You guys..daddy is ordering some Chinese food."

"Sweet!" Maureen said as she concentrated on dancing to Billie Jean.

Olivia chuckled and placed Austin in his bouncing chair and she sat down with the twins. "How are you two doing?"

Paige smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Just fine."

Olivia smiled and hugged her daughter. "That's great darling. How was that science test?"

Paige frowned slightly. "There were a few questions I didn't know but I knew just about all of them. I say its...B material." she pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Olivia nodded with a tender smile. "That's good darling. Parker how was that math test?"

Parker simply sighed and placed her head on the table. "Math sucks."

"No maybe you just suck?" Paige teased.

"Shut up!" Parker said.

"Make me!" Paige teased once more.

Olivia placed her hands on the table. "Hey none of that! Both of you apologize to each other...now!"

Paige said. "I'm sorry Parker."

"No...I apologize. I don't have any sorry children." Olivia said.

"I apologize Parker." Paige said correcting herself.

"I apologize." Parker said back.

Olivia nodded and rubbed both of their heads. "Now what were saying Parker?"

"Math sucks! I just don't get it? Why do we have to know long division anyway?" She said with a pout.

Olivia didn't answer that because when she was growing up she had the same thoughts. She was never good at math. "Hmm would it be good if I had someone that could help you?"

"Like a tutor?" Parker asked.

"Or like an older sister?" Olivia laughed. She knew that Kathleen was great in math. She was only in 7th grade but was taking 9th grade math.

"Who?" Parker asked confused.

"'Me." Kathleen said with a smile as she came over to her little sister. She had just beaten Maureen in Billie Jean and both girls were taking a break.

Parker looked at her older sister. "Really you would help me?"

"Of course. Pretty soon you will be getting A's on every single test or quiz they give you math, trust me." Kathleen said with a smile.

Parker hugged her sister. "Thanks Katie! Can we start now?"

"Uhm...How about after dinner? I'm playing Michael Jackson with Maury. We are in a tournament." Kathleen answered.

"Cool with me. I'll go and get my stuff ready." Parker said as she ran out of the play room.

Olivia turned to Paige and said. "Anything you need to tell me?"

Paige tapped the side of her head as she thought. "Nope...everything is cool. Have you guys caught the person yet?" she whispered the last part.

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she replied. "No not yet."

Paige simply nodded and hugged her mother. "It's okay. You and daddy promised that we would be okay and I believe you."

Olivia smiled at the blind faith that her daughter had in her. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. Soon the Chinese food arrived and everyone's hands were washed and they sat at the table. Well almost everyone.

"Parker? Come on sweetie it's time to eat!" Elliot called.

They waited for a few more minutes.

"I'll go get her." Paige said as she stood up. She walked upstairs and went towards their bedroom.

Olivia had an uneasy feeling the whole time. She strained her ears trying to hear anything from her daughters. She threw a look at Elliot when it was 5 minutes of silence. They both jumped up when Paige let out a scream.

Elliot was the first one running up the stairs and busting into the twins room. He felt the cool breeze first and then he saw the struggle that must have taken place. He looked around and felt all his chest contract and swell up with breaths he just couldn't let out. "Parker...Paige?" he strangled out.

Olivia came up to the room a few seconds after him and she looked around the room with wide tear filled eyes. Her daughters room was empty. She was struggling to breath as she sank to the ground. Calm down Liv..this isn't good for the baby..think of the little one..she fought with herself. She finally took a deep breath that ended with a slight scream whimper crossover.

Elliot quickly pulled Olivia into his arms whispering things to her that he couldn't even hear himself. He knew that she couldn't hear. He could feel her tears on his chest and the only thought was how could he let this happen in his own house?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! Sooooooo sorry for like the longest wait! But never fear a new chapter is here! As always read review and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

The Stabler house was once again swarming with police. But this time it was more tense and everyone had a gleam int heir eyes. The twins were really missing. The whole house had been searched and there was no sign of them. Olivia had gotten the other children situated in the den and Elliot had called the police. Olivia was a nervous mess as she waited for something, anything about her little girls.

"Okay we have road blocks and all that stuff put up and we have officers searching." Cragen said as he came into the kitchen.

"Nothing?" Olivia asked with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry Liv." Cragen said with a sigh.

"It's going to be okay Liv." Elliot said as he kissed her hand.

Olivia snatched her hand away and stood up looking at him. "It's going to be okay? Oh really! Whoever did this managed to get inside our house and take our two little girls away without us realizing it! Oh yeah Elliot it's going to be just dandy! Maybe we can offer up or other children and just get some more!" She slightly yelled. She then rushed out of the kitchen.

Elliot sighed and ran his hand over his face and sat down. He looked up at the captain and whispered. "I don't know what to do Don. I should have heard something, I should have.."

But Cragen cut him off and said. "Stop that now Detective. You know for damn sure something like this can happen to anyone."

"Liv and I aren't just anyone though Don! We are detective who specialize in this kind of stuff! We.." But he stopped talking when he heard the sound of small feet coming towards the kitchen. He turned and smiled seeing his oldest daughter. "You okay Maury?"

Maureen shook her head and said. "No I'm not. I want Parker and Paige home safe." She went over to her dad with tears in her eyes.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her. "It's going to be okay Maury. We are going to get them back. I promise." he whispered against her blonde hair.

Maureen was slightly crying. She was old enough to the severeness of the situation. She wasn't sure of what to say so she just let her father hold her. Once she felt a little better she stood and said. "I'll go check on the Katie and Austin." She gave her dad a peck on the cheek and then went to room where Katie was watching a movie. Austin was hopefully still asleep in his playpen.

Elliot leaned back in the chair with his head tilted up and his eyes closed. He heard footsteps come into the kitchen and he knew who it was before she even spoke.

"El..I'm."

Elliot cut her off by saying. "Come here babe." he didn't open his eyes he just opened his arms. He smiled a little when he felt his pregnant wife settled in his lap. He wrapped his arms around he and sat up. He kissed the top of her head, finally opening his eyes he looked into her brown eyes and he kissed her. "I'm sorry Livvie."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and said. "Baby it's not your fault." her voice was laced with tears.

"Uhm." Fin said as he knocked on the wall as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's up Fin?" Elliot said.

"Did you find anything?" Olivia asked biting her lip.

"Well we can rule out one suspect. Kathy is still in Alaska with her husband. There was no way she could be here."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

"She is 7 months pregnant and on bed rest." Fin said simply.

"Wow. Really?" Elliot said.

"Yeah. She's married now. With two other kids." Fin said. He was looking at Elliot's reaction.

Olivia gasped and was the first one to respond. "Two other kids! She has two other kids and she couldn't even like tell her daughters that! I mean come on that isn't even right." Olivia whispered disgusted.

Elliot simply kissed her forehead and said. "Not worth wasting your breath over love. Calm down."

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. She knew that the stress wasn't good for her baby. She she calmed down and waited for Fin to talk again.

"So Kathy is off the table..Is there anyone else that might have did this?" Fin asked.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she thought about who she thought she saw earlier.

Elliot simply said. "Any of our recent cases." his voice was heavy.

Fin was watching Olivia. "Baby girl? Is there something you would like to add?"

Olivia looked up and she bit her bottom lip a little harder before she let it go. She sighed running her hand through her head as she said. "I thought I saw someone I haven't seen in a long time earlier today."

"Who?" Elliot and Fin asked at the same time.

Olivia lowered her eyes and said. "My mother."

"Your mother? As in Serena Benson?" Fin asked.

Olivia nodded.

"The same Serena Benson who kicked you out when you were only 16." Elliot asked. When Olivia had told him that his dislike for Serena grew to a whole new level.

"Yeah. That one." Olivia said.

"Why would she be here? Why would she do this?" Fin asked confused.

"Because.." Olivia started. But she stopped and closed her eyes. "She would because she thought that I couldn't be a mother."

"How could she know what kind of mother you would be in the future?" Elliot asked confused as he wrapped an arm around her stomach, bringing her closer.

"She said that because she was a horrible mother and she said I was just like her. But I wasn't, I was nothing like her." Olivia said as she stared off with a dazed look.

"What do you mean Livvie?" Elliot asked. He wasn't liking this story so far and he barely heard 10 words yet.

Olivia shook her head and she looked at Fin. "Just look into her." She then stood up and explained to them that she was going to go and make sure Austin was okay.

Elliot looked up at Fin and before Elliot could say anything Fin said. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks Fin...For everything."Elliot said.

Fin simply nodded and said. "No worries man. We are going to get them back."

Elliot and said. "I know we are."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! So here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and review!**_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Olivia sat in the corner of the nursery as she held her son close to her. "It's okay little man." She whispered to her fussy son.

Austin could feel the tension in the house and it was making him fussy.

Olivia knew this and held her son close as she rocked him side to side. She started to hum softly to him until he fell asleep. She leaned back in the rocking chair and closed her eyes. Her mind taking her into a moment that happened years ago.

"_Olivia! What in the hell where you thinking!" Serene Benson yelled at her daughter. _

_Olivia sat on the couch with her arms wrapped tight around her skinny legs. "I don't know mother! It wasn't like I was out there looking for…" she started to cry. _

_Serena pinched the bridge of her nose. She got a bottle of Vodka that was lying on the table and she took a long gulp. "Oh shut up. Just SHUT UP! Go to your room and get out of my face."_

_Olivia jumped when her mother yelled and she whimpered as she wiped her tears. "So we aren't going to talk about this! You are just going to do what you do best aren't you? Drink your freaking problems away!" she stood up and stared her mother down. _

_Serena gasped and hit Olivia hard across the face. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" _

_Olivia gasped as she held the side of her face and she glaed at her mother. "I needed you and you werent there for me! I needed you." She whispered as she backed away and went to her room. "I hate you." _

_Serena took another swig of her drink as she said."I hate you too." She fell to the couch. _

Olivia jumped when she felt someone touching her side. "What's wrong Maury?"

Maureen looked at Olivia and she sighed softly. "Uhm Katie is in her room and she doesn't want to come out. Which means I cant get in and I'm really tired." She whispered softly.

Olivia nods. "Okay I'll talk to her. You go in my room and rest okay. Take your brother with you." She said as she gently handed Austin to his big sister. She stood up and walked out of the room with them.

Maureen turned left and went to the master bedroom and cuddled on her parents bed as she held her little brother close.

Olivia went to the older girls room and knocked on the door. "Katie babe can you open the door." She said after she realized that the door was locked.

Kathleen was sitting on her bed and staring at picture of her and the twins. "No." she called.

"Kathleen please open the door." Olivia said with a soft sigh.

"No. I don't want to get yelled at." Kathleen said with whine.

Olivia frowned and she asked. "Why would you get yelled at?" she leaned against the door.

"Because it's my fault that Parker and Paige are gone." Kathleen whispered.

Olivia frowned again and said."Darling I can't hear you. If you don't open the door can you atleast come closer." She heard Kathleen come to the door and then she heard the girl sit down right in front of the door."Good job. Now tell my why you would get yelled at."

Kathleen sighed and said."Because it's my fault that Parker and Paige are gone."

Olivia shook her head and said."Kathleen! That is not your fault. None of it is."

Kathleen leaned against the door and bit her bottom lip as she said. "No if I had actually did something and stopped that lady in the van that day none of this would have ever happened."

Olivia sighed and said. "Katie, baby please open the door. I have to tell this to your face."

"Promise you won't yell at me?" The young girl asked softly.

Olivia nods."I promise."

Kathleen nods and she stands up and unlocks the door . She saw that Olivia was still sitting down and she sat down next to her mother. "Yeah?" she sniffed softly.

Olivia brought Katie into her arms and she siad."Now you listen to me Kathleen Stabler. None of this is your fault. You did all you could and you saved your sisters that day."

Kathleen nods and says. "I know but I still feel guilty."

Olivia nods as she hugs the 12 year old girl close. "Yeah I get it. I feel guilty too." Olivia admitted softly to her.

Kathleen looked at her and frowned."Why would you feel guilty? You didn't do anything and." She stopped when Olivia gave her a look. "And you couldn't have stopped anything just like I couldn't have stopped anything." She ended with a sigh.

Olivia smiled softly and kissed the top of Kathleen's head as she hugged her tightly.

Kathleen yawned and said. "I'm tired mom."

Olivia nods and helps her up and then guides her back inside the bedroom. "Get some rest love. Everythingis going to be fine. Trust me." She kissed the top of Kathleen's head and she walked out of the room.

"Love you." Kathleen called.

"Love you too Katie." Olivia replied with a smile.

Kathleen soon fell asleep in her bed.

Olivia went to the master bedroom and saw that Maureen and Austin were both fast asleep. She smiled softly and went back to the stairs. She paused in front of the twins bedroom and she looked at the closed door. She took a deep breath and she opened the door. She held in a cry as she was hit with the scent of her little girls. She walked into the room and she looked around with wide tear filled eyes. She held her baby bumb and she sat down on Parker's bed held her stuffed animal. She felt tears leak into her eyes and fall down on top of the stuffed Tiger's head. She fell to her side and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later Elliot went looking for Olivia. He checked in the master bedroom and he smiled softly seeing his oldest and younget. He went to the older girls room and tucked Kathleen. He frowned softly when he realized where Olivia was. He took a deep breath and walked inside of the twins room. He sighed and went over to her and gently pulled the cover over her and kissed the top of her head. He gently rubbed the baby bump and closed his eyes and he whispered. "Don't worry Olivia. I will do everything in my power to get our little girls back."

Olivia sighed softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "I know you will."

Elliot smiled at her as he got on his knees next to the bed and he looked into her eyes. "It's going to be okay love." He gently moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

Olivia nods. "I know it is. Did you find her?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, but we found some odd things on her credit card bills. Things she brought that she would never need." He saw Olivia's confused face and he said. "Like dolls, and toys and little girls clothes."

Olivia closed her eyes and said. "She has my babies. She has them."she felt more tears fall from her fae.

Elliot sighs and he gets on the bed and brings her close to him and kisses the top of her head.

Olivia leaned into his touch and cuddled her head into his chest as she cried.

Elliot rubbed her back and he whispered soothing words into her hair, He knew that he had to found the twins fast.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the longest wait ever but I haven't really had an inspiration to write...but I think I have something now. So tell me what you think. **_

_**I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"I told you I don't know." Olivia stated again as she looked at Elliot. It was the next morning in the Stabler household and everyone was tired and cranky and just wanted the twins back where they belonged.

"But you said something. When you first brought your mother into the equation you said that she thought you couldn't be a good mother or something like that." Elliot replied with a sigh.

Olivia glared as she turned and looked out the window. She rubbed her baby bump as she held Austin close to her chest in her other arm.

"Olivia. Anything you can tell us is helpful to finding Parker and Paige and bringing them home." Don said softly.

Olivia sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I've told you everything I can. My mother said I would never be a good mother and she said she would make sure I wouldn't have a change to screw up any other kids." she whispered, her voice sounding far off.

"Any other kids?" Elliot asked gently as he moved closer to her. He looked around the kitchen and saw that Don and Fin had moved closer. Munch had Maureen and Kathleen in the family room, keeping their minds off everything happening in the house.

Olivia paled a little and whispered. "Yes any other kids..." she looked up at him and then down at her toddler and kissed his little forehead. "When I was 16 I was attacked by one of my mom's boyfriend. I wound up pregnant."

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Elliot asked with wide eyes.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It never came up...I don't know how to just tell people about that. I try to never think about it."

"Okay..what happened to the baby?" Cragen asked softly.

"She was born on March 6th and she died on March 10th. I had her prematurely and her lungs weren't developed enough. My mother kicked me out March 20th...she claimed to be tired of my attitude and she couldn't handle it." Olivia whispered as she closed her eyes tightly. She gave a gruff laugh. "She couldn't handle it." she repeated with a dark chuckle.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and brought her close and kissed her head. "Oh Liv."

Olivia buried her face into his neck and inhaled his scent as she took deep breaths.

Austin was squished between his parents and he made a noise before he settled and just cuddled to them both.

"I don't think she wants to harm the twins. I think she might just want to keep them as her own children. I think that was what she was going to do with your first child. Maybe that was why she was so upset." Fin said slowly as he thought about.

Olivia frowned deeply as she thought about it. "She was more excited about my pregnancy than I was back then. She had the clothes and everything..I think she thought it was her chance to start over." She buried her face back into Elliot's shoulder and whispered. "We have to find them now or we never will."

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked

"We were going to move. She didn't want to me to have to baby in New York..she wanted to move somewhere warmer. That is what she is going to do with the twins. We have to find them soon or we will never see them again." Olivia whispered breathlessly as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Parker and Paige held each other as they watched the woman move around in the kitchen. They where in some apartment close to New Jersey. They had been there for a few hours and they were scared to death of the woman.

"Go ahead and wash up for breakfast you two." Serena said as she stirred the pancake batter.

Paige and Parker didn't move and just sat there and hugged each other.

Serena glared as she turned to look at them. "I said go get washed up breakfast!"

The twins jumped up and rushed down the hall and into the bathroom and wash their hands. Since they were kidnapped they had changed into matching jeans a long sleeved shirts, blue and pink. The worse thing was the woman had cut their long locks. Paige's hair now fell to her shoulders while Parker's came right under her ears. Parker watched as her sisters washed her hands and she turned to look out the window. She looked towards the door and then out the window as she slowly and silently opened it. She peeked her head out of the window and smiled as she turned to her twin. "We can do it..come on."

Paige nibbled her bottom lip as she moved closer to the window and looked out it. "Let's do this."

Parker smiled nervously and opened the window all the way and stuck her foot and felt around with the tip of her shoe. "Oh there is a ledge..We can climb that until we get to that fire escape." she let her other leg out the window and started to scoot along with edge carefully. "Come on Paige." she whispered once she was a few feet from the window.

Parker nibbled her bottom lip and copied her sister's movements. She smiled happily when she saw herself and the distance she had came. She looked towards her sister and gave her a smile."When we get down from here we run to the nearest store and call for mommy and daddy."

Paige nods as she moved along the wall carefully.

"We are gonna have to climb down to the fire escape..."Parker said once she reached the point. She lowered herself a little and searched for a ledge she could use. She found something that seemed sturdy enough to stand on and she started to descend.

Paige watched her sister move down a flight and she nibbled her bottom lip. She was always scared of heights and this was just to scary for her. She took a deep breath and moved closer and finally she was right above the staircase.

"It's okay, Paige! You can do it." Parker called as soon as she gracefully dropped her legs and landed on the fire escape. She looked around nervously knowing the lady should be looking for them by now. "hurry.." she whispered as she watched her twin. She knew that Paige was scared of heights. She nibbled her bottom lip as she checked the area. She saw a store they could go to and ask for help and she smiled happily.

Paige was halfway there when she heard a loud yell. She yelped when she realized it was the woman. In her haste to get down her foot slipped, she tried to catch herself but she fell hard to the fire escape. Knocking herself out as soon as her head hit the metal.

"Oh my god! Come on Paige..come on." Parker cried as she got next to her twin. She whimpered as tears filled her eyes when her sister didn't open her eyes. She looked around once more and she quickly managed to get her sister's arm around her neck. She supported her with her left arm and half dragged and carried her down the rest of the stairs. She stumbled a bit but managed to get her and her twin to the corner store. "Help! Help us please!" she cried as soon as she got inside. She fell to the ground but kept her unconscious sister by her side the whole time.


End file.
